That Summer
by LeeBarton
Summary: Based on the book "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks,Chandler spends his days thinking about the girl that stole his heart so long ago, Monica is engaged, but can't seem to get the thought of the boy she fell in love with so many year ago. Chapter 6 up.
1. Default Chapter

Based on the book "The Notebook" By: Nicholas Sparks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own any of these characters or the story "The Notebook"  
  
Prologue: (You'll probably catch on to this but just FYI they don't live in NY)  
  
Chandler sat on the porch of his home. Every night he would do this, he only worked when he needed the money. He would travel around to different towns and work till he got tired of that job he would move on, yet he would always end up back here to this house which he had spent most of his years after High School fixing up. He had always told himself he would fix it up since he was a boy, but since the summer he graduated he was more set on it, since the house was filled with some of the only memories he had left of her. Now that the house was completely restored he spent his nights thinking of that summer he had spent with her.  
  
15 years earlier:  
  
It was his graduation day when he met her. He had been talking to his best friend, Ross Geller. Ross's parents had divorced when he was very young. He lived with his mother, and his littler sister, Monica lived with his father. Chandler remembered that first time he heard her voice.  
  
"Ross," she called through the crowd. She came over and hugged her brother and congratulated him.   
  
She was a petite girl, black hair, brown eyes, Chandler emediately felt attraction towards her.   
  
"Chandler," Ross said, "this is my little sister Monica, she is staying with me for the summer." "Monica this is Chandler."  
  
"Hi," she said sweetly.  
  
Over the weeks Monica and Chandler were inseperable, they would spend every free moment they had together. Many times Chandler would take Monica to the house that Chandler wanted to restore, it was there that Chandler first kissed Monica, he wondered why he had waited so long. As the summer came to an end they spent twice as much time with each other and never brought but the fact that she would have to leave. They spent more and more time at the decaying house, and it was there that Monica and Chandler both lost there virginity.  
  
When the day came that Monica was to leave Chandler went to her house to say goodbye, it was a gloom day and it was lightly raining.   
  
"I love you, I always will," Chandler told her.  
  
"I love you, too," Monica said in return.  
  
Chandler kissed her for the last time that summer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the Reviews! Okay, Okay I know that you have brought up the fact that Monica really has Blue eyes, I wasn't really sure so I just wrote one down.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, or "The Notebook".  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
At that same time not fifteen miles away a woman was checking into a hotel. She was still wondering why she was doing this yet she knew if she didn't do it now she would miss her chance and never forgive herself. She knew that she had to tell him now, before he found out later. She opened the door to her hotel room, she set down her suitcase by the door and walked over to the phone to call Pete. She knew that he would probably be in court right now. (In this one Pete is going to be a lawyer) She called his office and surprisingly he picked up.  
  
"Pete Becker," He said.  
  
"Hi, Sweetie, it's Monica," she said her voice shaking.  
  
"Hi, have you arrived wherever you went yet," he asked?  
  
"Yeah, I got here just a little while ago, I just wanted to let you know that I was here now," she said.  
  
"Okay call me later, I need to get into court, Love you," he said.  
  
"Love you too," she said and hung up. Still after a year and a half she still didn't know if she really mean it when she would tell him she loved him.  
  
Monica felt terrible for lying to all of her family for why she was coming here. She just told them she needed some time to clear her head before the wedding. She even lied to where she was going, she knew that if her mother knew she was coming here she would have never allowed it. She never liked the realationship she had with her first love. She hated lying esspecially to Pete, but she had to do this. She quickly changed her clothes and was out the door to see him.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It was about a fifteen minute drive to his home. As she pulled up she immediately noticed the difference from when she saw it last, old and decaying, he had done an amazing job. As she drove closer she saw his figure on the porch and immediately wondered what she was doing, and wanted to turn back, but she knew this was it. She stopped the car and she saw him walk off the porch, more handsome that she had every imagined. He had an amazed face on as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She got out of the car and walked towards him. They were both about a yard apart just staring at each other.  
  
"Monica," was all he could say, still stunned that she was there, very real and standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Chandler, it's been a long time," she said.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, I know that a lot of my chapters have been really short but this one should be a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any the other characters or the story "The Notebook"  
  
They stood there, just staring at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Chandler it's great to see you again," Monica said.  
  
"Yeah…..y-you….too," he said still trying to gather his words.  
  
Monica stood there looking him over, he was even more handsome than she remembered him, he still had his same haircut, his beautiful blue eyes that she once again was getting lost in. He gave her a small smile telling her that this was awkward for him.  
  
"I can't believe it's you, I can't believe I'm actually standing here seeing you again," he said.  
  
She heard the shock of his voice. She was afraid, because she was getting the exact same old feelings she had for him all those years ago. She remembered all she wanted at that moment was not to be engaged, and to once again be with Chandler. But she was engaged, and there wasn't really anything she could do about it at this point. She jumped a little when Chandler moved closer to her and pulled her in for a hug, they stood there just holding each other tightly neither wanting to let go.  
  
Chandler pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I still can't believe it's you, how did you find me?"  
  
Monica was silent for a bit before answering. "I just thought about everything you said when we were together that summer, so I looked up the house and it said that you were the owner to I came here to see you," she said.  
  
"I'm glad you came, you look more amazing than ever," Chandler said.  
  
All the blood rushed to her face, just like fourteen years earlier. "Thank you," was all she could say.  
  
"So is there any kind of reason for why you came," he asked.  
  
"Yes, actually there is a reason I'm here," Monica said very hesitant.  
  
"Okay, so what is it," he asked.  
  
"Um-well, oh god I'm being silly aren't I," Monica said embarrassed.  
  
"How are you acting silly," he asked?  
  
"Well it's stupid really, just showing up here out of the blue to tell you something that should be very easy and simple to say, but…" once again she hesitated.   
  
"Look it's okay if your not ready to tell me yet then you don't have too," Chandler said. "Why don't we just go for a walk like we used to."  
  
"Okay," she whispered lightly.  
  
They walked for a long time, not saying anything but just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"So how long have you been back out here living in the house," she asked.  
  
"Well I have been doing work on the house since I graduated, but now I have been back living here since last year," he said.  
  
Once again there was a pause.  
  
"I'm engaged," Monica blurted out.  
  
Chandler stopped walking and just looked at her for a while letting the information sink in. "Congratulations," he said. "When's the big day," he asked?  
  
"Three weeks from next Saturday," she said.  
  
"Are you happen," he asked afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I am."  
  
"Does he know your here," he asked.  
  
"not really," she said simply.  
  
"So….do you love him," he asked?  
  
She didn't know what to tell him, the truth that she wasn't sure, or lie and say she did.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she said. By the look on his face she could tell her words hurt.  
  
"I'm still glad you came to see me, despite everything you.ve said, it was great to see you again," he said.  
  
"Thanks," was all she could say. "Do you think we could start over," she asked?  
  
"Your the best friend I've ever had of course we can start over," he said. "How about tomorrow night we get something to eat together,"  
  
"Sounds good, where," she asked?  
  
"Here, the best spot in town," he smiled.  
  
She giggled slightly. "Alright then I guess I will see you at six," she asked?  
  
"That will be great," he said and watched her walk away.  
  
******************************************** 


	4. Chapter 4

That Summer-Chapter 4  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews please keep them coming and I will get my chapters up sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the story "The Notebook"  
  
As she started to walk back she found herself going down another pathway, one she and Chandler walked along many many times. It wasn't long before she reached the spot, he spot in the middle of the path where a large Oak Tree stood, and carved in it was heart with "Chandler Loves Monica" carved in it. It was carved there just days before she left. She then could hear Chandler's footsteps against the ground the noise growing louder till he finally reached her.  
  
"It's so peaceful here," Monica said almost whispering.  
  
"I know I come her a lot, just walking down this pathway and remembering makes me feel really good," Chandler said looking at Monica.  
  
"I would too," she said meeting his gaze.  
  
"Come on, lets go inside its getting dark and I'm starving," Chandler said.  
  
"When they reached the doorway on the porch of the house Monica could tell just by looking it front of her how much effort Chandler put into re-modeling this house.  
  
"Do you mind if I look around," Monica asked?  
  
"No, go ahead I have some things I got earlier that I still need to put away."  
  
As she toured the house and seeing how amazing it looked it was hard for her to believe how torn up it used to be. As she walked by the kitchen and saw him, she was thinking in her mind that he was once again the seventeen year old boy she fell for over a decade ago. She then cursed herself, and reminded herself that she was engaged now. She then entered the kitchen, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Its amazing, how much you did Chandler, how long did it take you," she asked?  
  
"About a year," he replied now unpacking his last bag of groceries.  
  
"Did you end up doing it all by yourself like you said you would, or did you come to your senses and realize that you needed help, she asked smiling at him.  
  
Chandler laughed slightly, "I started on my own, but I couldn't do it so I hired a while lot of people."  
  
"Why'd you work so hard," she asked?  
  
Because it reminded me of our summer together, I wanted to be around it more and more, he wanted to say.  
  
"I don't know, probably because I just wanted to finish it," he said.  
  
There was silence. Chandler finished unpacking the groceries and then poured him and Monica a cup of coffee and led her out to the back deck. Monica finally broke the silence.  
  
"So what is it you do these days," she asked?  
  
"I'm not really doing anything right now," he said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Then how can…can you…"  
  
"Kip Jones," he said.  
  
"Who," she asked?  
  
"Kip was an old boss of mine, he offered me part of a new business he was starting up and as I moved on to another job and later returned he had died, his lawyer's gave me enough money to fix this place up and live on it for a good while," he explained.  
  
"You said you would never stop till you found a way to do this," she reminded him.  
  
They were silent once again both taking a sip of their coffee.  
  
"Remember the first time you told me about this place, we snuck here very late at night," she said.  
  
He nodded smiling at the memory.  
  
"My mother was furious with me, it was the first time she realized I was actually serious about you," Monica said.  
  
"You told me the next morning everything she had said to you, I really thought she liked me," he said.  
  
"It's not that, she did like you, but didn't really think that you deserved me," Monica said remembering her mother's painful words making her hurt inside.  
  
"Not much difference," he said.  
  
"I know, maybe that's why we always had that distance when we talked," she said.  
  
Once again that night they were both silent, it was hard after 15 years apart to talk to each other, neither didn't really know what to day.  
  
"I've thought about you a lot since that summer," she admitted.  
  
"You did," he asked surprised?  
  
"Yeah, why did you think I wouldn't have," she asked?  
  
"Well you never answered my letters," he said.  
  
"I didn't know…you had written any," she said looking at him intently.  
  
They both sat there knowing that her mother must have thrown them out.  
  
"Why do you think she would have done it," he asked?  
  
"I don't know, maybe she thought it would be easier for me," she thought aloud.  
  
"It wasn't her decision to make," he said.   
  
"I know," she said staring down at her coffee.  
  
"Would you have written," he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said softly looking at him.  
  
"Think we would have made it, I mean "us"," he asked?  
  
"I don't think either of us really knows, but…yeah we might have," she said.  
  
"What's Pete like," he asked.  
  
Not expecting that question she hesitated. Bringing up his name brought feelings of guilt, and she didn't know how to answer.   
  
"Pete's handsome, charming , and successful, and most of my friends are insanely jealous. He's kind to me, he can make me laugh sometimes, and I know he loves me in his own way," Monica said.  
  
"But there's always going to be something missing in our relationship," she added wondering why she said it, but she knew it was true.   
  
"Why," Chandler asked.  
  
"I guess because I still look for the love we had that summer," she said.   
  
"How about you," she asked trying to take some of the conversation off her.   
  
"Did you ever think of us?"   
  
"All the time," he said, "I still do."  
  
She was surprised at how forward he was.  
  
"Do you still cook," he asked changing the subject.  
  
"No, I was never really good at it, I just gave up," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about," he asked shocked! "You are amazing, didn't anyone ever tell you that."  
  
"No, no one besides you," she said.  
  
"Well you can still do it, I mean you had an amazing talent for it, you a chef, Mon," he said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling whole heartedly at him.  
  
She reached over and touched his hand, hesitantly and gently. And it that moment she wondered if she was in love with him again.  
  
***************************************  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "That Summer"  
  
Thanks for all the Reviews, please keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the story "The Notebook"  
  
Pete hung up the phone for what felt like the billionth time that night. Where was she, he thought as he started dialing Monica's hotel room again. He had tried many, many times before, hearing the same endless ringing over the phone he once again hung up. He then started thinking about the trip Monica had taken. There was some small detail he couldn't put his finger on, something that was familiar, something her mother had brought up at one time about this place she was visiting. She had seemed a little nervous when they had been talking on the phone earlier. Thinking about Monica made him remember how much he loved her; he knew he did with all of his heart. He had to find out what it was about her trip that was bothering her. He thought hard for awhile tell finally he had it. She had had a relationship with a boy there many years ago, Monica's mother and told him all about it. What was his name, he thought, Chester-Charles? Then he thought what if she was with him right now. He wished he had gone with her, he knew that there was no other woman like her in the world. Once again he dialed her number, and once again no answer.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Monica forced her eyes open; she winced as the sun hit her face. She looked won at what she was wearing; she had on Chandler's T-shirt and jeans. He had given them to her to wear last night, they had been sitting on the porch when rain started to pour soaking her clothes. Chandler's clothes smelled of his aftershave. She smiled remembering everything that had happened the previous night. She sat up and got out of bed. She knew that Chandler was a morning person, and liked to start his days kayaking in the lake about half a mile from his house. She then walked into the bathroom to take her morning's bath before she would head out to Chandler's.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chandler sat in his Kayak on the water, many thoughts were running through is mind. His thoughts were mainly about Monica and why she had come, but his mind was also on Pete, what it was about him that Monica loved. He couldn't believe that after all the years he still had these feelings for Monica. What was it about her that made him feel this way. Monica, he realized, she was going to be here very soon. He then grabbed his paddle and started to head back to shore.   
  
**************************************  
  
When Monica had finished her bath she went back to her room and got dressed. As she walked down into the hotel lobby ready to go to Chandler's a man at the front desk stopped her.  
  
"Ma'am," he called.  
  
"Yes," Monica said heading towards him.  
  
"You had a few messages last night," he said.  
  
"I did," she asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, all from a Mr. Pete Becker," he said.  
  
"Oh, god," she said. "Was something wrong," she wondered.  
  
"No, he just seemed concerned about you," he said.  
  
"Okay, thank you," she said, then looked won at her watch and saw it was almost noon. "If he calls again can you tell him that I went shopping and will call him as soon as I get back," she asked?  
  
"Sure," the man said and went back to work.  
  
"Monica then started to get worried what if Pete knew why Monica had come. What if somehow he knew she had lied to him and was seeing Chandler, instead of what she had really told him? She then started her car and headed for Chandler's, unaware that as soon as she pulled away, Pete once again called.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chandler sat on the porch awaiting Monica's arrival, he could just barely hear and see the sound of her engine at the end of the driveway. He got up and walked down the porch, her car pulled up right in front of him. She got out of the car, she surprised him by coming up to him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi," she said, "Where's the surprise," she asked.   
  
Chandler last night before she left had asked her to come over at noon because he had something he wanted to show her.  
  
"Well I've kind of got some bad news," Chandler said.  
  
"What," Monica asked concerned.  
  
"Well, with how the clouds look we are probably going to get soaked," Chandler said.  
  
"So we get wet, big deal I wanna see what this surprise is," Monica said.  
  
Chandler smiled, she had always been the kind of person who was determined to do everything no matter what obstacles there were.  
  
"Alright, I hope you remember that when your about to two miles away from here, wet and cold," he said smiling at her.  
  
"I promise I won't complain," she said.  
  
About half an hour later, Monica and Chandler were sitting in the canoe, Chandler rowing down the crick.  
  
"What do you remember most about our summer together," Monica asked Chandler curious.   
  
"All of it," he said.  
  
"Something in particular," she asked?  
  
"no," he said. "I don't think that I could pick one moment over another," "The whole summer was perfect. In my whole life so far that summer was the best," Chandler said.  
  
"He started at her for a minute, as soon as he was sure she wasn't going to say anything he continued.  
  
"I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I could never forget one single moment of that summer.  
  
Monica started at him, no one had every said anything like that to her. Never had anyone been so honest, or spoke from the heart to her. Then there was a peaceful silence, but not much later did Chandler break it.  
  
"here we are," he aid helping Monica out of the canoe. "Now close your eyes."  
  
Monica did so, she loved the way Chandler's smooth skin lightly touched hers, guiding her towards the spot.  
  
"Okay," he said stopping her. "Open you eyes."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 5. I will try to start making these a little bit longer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-That Summer  
  
Thanks for the Reviews, please keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the Friends characters, nor do I own the story "The Notebook"  
  
"Okay," he said stopping her. "Open your eyes."  
  
Monica opened her eyes. She was staring at a small lake. Monica thought it looked amazing. There were Tundra swans and Canada geese, there must have been 50 of each.  
  
"Wow," she said, "It's beautiful Chandler."  
  
Monica stood there admiring the scenery in front of her. She turned around hearing the sound of fall leaves crushing and twigs breaking. Chandler was pushing the canoe to the bank of the lake. Monica had not even noticed when he had walked back. Chandler helped Monica into the canoe and then he hopped in. Every so often when they got close enough Monica would reach out and touch the feathers of the birds. Chandler had brought along a bag of bread which every so often Monica and Chandler would just stop and make small talk while they would throw little pieces of bread to the birds. They stayed out there for a few hours until the clouds got darker and they started to hear thunder.  
  
  
  
As they arrived back at the dock Chandler helped Monica out of the canoe. By that time the rain had started falling harder and harder. He tied the boat up to the dock and he turned around and looked at Monica, she was beautiful, he thought. He stood there just admiring the her, he forgot that the rain was falling harder every second, he couldn't even hear the sound of the thunder storming above him. Monica too just stood there looking at him, also unaware of everything going on around them. Chandler blinking and looked away embarrassed. Monica surprised him by taking his hand in hers and they both rushed to the house. When they reached the door they both went inside clothes dripping wet.  
  
"Did you bring a change of clothes," he asked? She shook her head. "I think I can find you something, I'll be right back."  
  
As Monica watched him go to his room she knew it for sure now, she had once again fallen in love with Chandler Muriel Bing, maybe she never had stopped.  
  
"Here," he said as he came back from his bedroom. "You can change in the bathroom up the stairs and you can take a shower too if you want."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a grateful smile and went up the stairs to the bathroom and closed the door. She decided not to take a shower since she just had gotten out of the rain. She undressed out of all her clothes and set them inside his tube. She then put on his clothes the shirt slipped off her shoulder and a bit and the pants were really baggy, but they still fit around the waist area.  
  
Monica silently crept down the stairs. She stood there at the bottom of the steps and watched him light the fire. When the flames of the fire were steady Chandler turned around and looked at Monica. She even looked beautiful in his clothes, he thought. He then turned around again rearranging the logs.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in," he said trying to sound in a normal kind of voice.  
  
"I know, you weren't supposed too," she said.  
  
"How long have you been watching me," he asked?  
  
"A few minutes," she said.  
  
"Would you like a drink," he asked getting up.  
  
"Sure," she said still staring at him every step he took.  
  
When Chandler disappeared into the kitchen Monica walked over to the couch and grabbed a quilt off the sofa and laying it on the hardwood floor in front of the fireplace and sat down. Chandler entered the room a minute later and sat down beside her setting the glasses down in front of them. There was silence for awhile, they sipped their drinks until Chandler finally spoke up.  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me what I remembered from that summer most, well what it is that you remembered?"  
  
She was silent for a moment before answering. "I remember you making love to me, you were my first, and you made it more wonderful than I ever imagined it could be." "I remember being really nervous and I'm glad you were my first."  
  
"Me too," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Were you nervous at all," she asked?  
  
He nodded. "I thought so, I remembered that you asked me if I had a boy friend and when I said yes you backed off."  
  
"I didn't want to get in the way of you two," he said.  
  
"You did though, and I'm glad you did," she said.  
  
"When did you tell him," he asked?  
  
"After I got home," she said.  
  
"Was it hard," he asked?  
  
"No, I was in love with you," she said. She squeezed his hand, and moved closer.  
  
They sat there just enjoying each others presence for awhile.   
  
"It would have been nice to hear from you," he said.  
  
"Well I was afraid if I did write you or something then you would be disappointed, I'm not quite what you remember."  
  
"Your better than what I remember," he said.  
  
"Your so sweet Chandler," she said.  
  
Something at that moment took over Chandler, and he gave into it.  
  
"I'm not saying it because I'm sweet, I say it because I'm in love with you and I always have been," he said. "More than you can ever imagine."  
  
A log in the fire snapped. Neither of them moved. She held Chandler's hand a little tighter.  
  
"Let me get the fire going," he said. He leaned over to the fire place and stuck the poker in, making the fire spread again. He leaned back again and she snuggled up close to him again.  
  
He whispered in her ear. "This reminds me of when we were young,"  
  
"She smiled, she had to tell him now. "There's never, been another, Chandler." "You were the first and only man I ever loved,"  
  
Chandler was silent. Then he looked right into her eyes. And then gave into each other, Chandler leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. She brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. He leaned in again and kissed her softly and tenderly, she slowly kissed back. All the separation dissolved into passion.  
  
He leaned back and started kissing her neck, her cheek, her eyelids, she then took his hand and guided it to her breast, when she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. When she was done she slid her fingers down. They smiled at each other both knowing of what was going to happen that night.  
  
The next day they spent alternating between making love and just holding each other. They made up for all the years they spent apart. After the day ended Chandler whispered tightly in his arms. He whispered to her, "You are the answer to every prayer I've offered, you are a song, you are a dream, and I don't know how I survived this long without you." "I love you, Monica, I always have, and I always will.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The story still is not over yet. So Review, Review!!! 


End file.
